Daughter of Evil
by QueenRandomCandyCorn
Summary: The storization of the the popular Vocaloid song, Daughter of Evil


I don't own any type of Vocaloid, but I do own a cookie.

__

**Long long time ago in some place was the kingdom of treacherous inhumanity, and there reign in apex was the princess of age 14.**

__

**Gorgeous luxurious furniture. The servant who had quite similar face. Name of beloved horse was Josephine. Everything was all hers.**

Reanne Kagingski had gorgeous blonde hair, lovely golden eyes with matching lipstick and eye shadow. Her hair was in a messy bun, held up with black roses. She had a large black choker around her neck, stretching from her collarbone to her chin. She wore a yellow dress with black feathers on the top of it. The dress cinched at her waist and expanded at her hips. Black stripes were on the front of her dress, but didn't go around.

The princess walked through her castle, running her hands on the luxurious black and yellow furniture. She smiled and made her way to the stables with her servant at her side. A black and brown horse whinnied at her. The princess smiled and rubbed her muzzle. "Hello, Josephine." The servant handed her a large carrot, which she promptly fed to the mare. "So sweet."

Reanne held the cup and dropped a single sugar cube into the mug. She slightly smirked and stirred the contents of the golden cup. The dishwater blond lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip. She pulled the cup away and tossed it aside, smiling happily.

__

**If the money lacks, squeeze out from the foolish raff. As for the people who oppose to me.**

**Clean up.**

**"Now, knee down!"**

The treasurer came up to the princess, who was lounging in a large black and yellow chaise lounge.

"Princess," He started, "You are starting to run out of money. What do you want to do?"

She smiled as her servant handed her a piece of cake with a white butterfly on it. The golden haired princess picked the candy incest up and crushed it in the palm of her hand. "Squeeze it out from the foolish raff. As for the people who oppose to me, make them clean it up." Reanne brushed the measly dust off her dainty hands and dug into her cake.

As she walked out to her balcony, a small white butterfly fluttered around her head. She watched it, before clasping her hands around it. She placed her thumb and index fingers on its wings, above the bug's two black dots. Reanne grinned maliciously before ripping the innocent butterfly in two.

Her arms spread and she shouted into the crowd. "Now, knee down!"

Everyone knelt down, all wearing grey clothing with a lighter grey rose on their backs.

**__**

Evil flower, blooms dainty, with vivid coloration. As for pitiful weeds around oh became nutrient and (now) decaying off.

Reanne grabbed her servant [who looked quite similar] and started to dance with her. Her ballroom floor was decorated with a large spider web. On the web, it had dew droplets of various shapes. Around the web were pitch-black spiders with grey roses on their backs. As the two danced, the spiders moved their arms and rose in time with the dancing and music.

__

**The tyrant princess's love was a man of blue in other side of the sea.. However, as for him the neighboring country's woman of green was the love in first sight.**

Reanne looked through a pair of binoculars at the border of the two countries: Blue and Green. The Prince of Blue was secretly meeting the Princess of Green.

Kyle grabbed a heart shaped fruit from the tree and handed it to Michelle. He smiled and gently kissed her hand.

The Princess of Yellow gritted her teeth and tossed the binoculars down. She went into her room and tossed the table over, sending the black vase flying; the water in it spilling out and carrying the roses with it. She shattered the mirror by tossing a silver hairbrush at it. Reanne gripped the curtains and pulled at the, tearing and ripping them apart. She sobbed in agony and sat in a chair, her face in her hands. The Princess wiped her eyes and called for the minister.

__

**Princess mad with envy, one day calls up minister and said it in a quiet voice,**

**"Ruin the country of green."**

Reanne sat in a room, everything around her completely destroyed. The table tipped over. Her mirror, smashed. The curtains were ripped and tossed on the ground. The flowers were on the ground, away from the vase.

Her minister walked up to her. Clad in grey, with a rose on his back, he bowed to the young princess.

Reanne softly spoke and said "Ruin the country of green." She was turned away from the man and looked out of the window, so he wouldn't see her ruined makeup/

"Yes, Princess."

**__**

Numerous houses burned down. Numerous lives were going out. Grief of the suffering people does not reach the princess.

"Oh, time for the snack."

Soon, the land of Green was engulfed in flames, many people lost their lives. The country was taken over by grey.

Cries of pain and moans of agony rose from the people still alive, but they would soon be silenced.

Michelle ran through the forest, trying to escape the fire. Someone's hand grabbed wrist, she looked back with tears in her eyes.

The Princess in the land of Yellow smiled as she watched the Land of Green become destroyed then she said, "Oh, time for the snack."

Her servant, ever faithful, stood by her side as she dug into the snack.

__

**Evil flower, blooms dainty. In maniacal coloration. Although it is a very beautiful flower, oh there is too much thorn it can't be touched.**

Once again, Reanne grabbed her servant and started to dance with him. Now, on the web, its dew droplets turned to red. The spiders were now dancing on top of green hands, clawing their way from the mangled mess they once called their village.

__

In order to defeat the evil princess, people finally stand up.

Led crowd no more then a bevy of birds was a lady swordsman of red armor.

A large crowd of people made their way up to the castle, a woman in red leading the crowd. They chanted many vile and horrible things.

One person came up to the swordswomen and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this, Maria?"

She nodded as the continued to lead the crowd.

**__**

The anger that had piled and piled (now) wrapped up the whole country.

Worn from long war, the soldiers were not an enemy at all.

Finally the court was surrounded and servants too run away.

Lovely dainty princess, finally, was caught.

"(How disrespectful, a man)!"

They finally reached the castle. In their hands, they had spears, torches and flag of rebellion. Many charged at the doors and pushed them open, where the princess was calmly sitting inside.

She walked up to the woman in the red armor as people reached to touch her. Reanne slapped the hands away and said, "(How disrespectful, a man)!"

**__**

Evil flower, blooms dainty. In doleful coloration. Paradise (made) for her,

Oh, collapsing brittle but fleetingly.

Reanne danced on the floor by herself; the web was ruined and red butterflies replaced the black spiders. Red hands came up and clapped along in time with the music and the prince's dancing. Large metal gates closed around the ballroom and chains with pad locks sealed it.

__

**Long long time ago in some place was the kingdom of treacherous inhumanity, and there reign in apex was the princess of age 14.**

Things were ruined inside of the castle. Reanne's marble statue was lying on the ground, its hand touching the floor.

__

**Time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon, the time when the bell of the church sounds. The person who was called the princess... what thought does she have alone in prison.**

Reanne sat alone in the prison, looked at the butterfly, resting in the spider's web. It flapped its wings, but didn't move. The spider was turned away from it.

__

**Finally, the time arrives. The bell, which announces the end, rings. Not giving any eyes to the populace, she said this.**

**"Oh, time for the snack."**

Reanne was fitted into the guillotine, her eyes were looking at the basket.

In the crowd were mostly red people. A few in grey, still with the rose on their backs. Two or three people in green and blue. Maria and Kyle were standing together.

A tall red man stood next to the guillotine.

Reanne spoke, not giving attention to the audience. "Oh, time for the snack."

On the clock stood the princess and the servant. The knife was on the 12 and the fork was on the three. The knife fell, and as it did, the princess's head was reduced to black.

The knife was now pointing to the six.

**__**

Evil flower, scatters dainty, in vivid coloration. The people of latter-day talk (of her) as such, oh she was truly the Daughter of Evil.

The body of the princess danced around the ballroom. Her head was in the middle, eyes shut. The web was repaired, both black, rosy spiders and red butterflies were together. The dew droplets were no longer red. Black roses and thorns covered the green people's hands. Blue, red, green and black hands rose up and clapped in time.

As the body came under the head, they rejoined and her eyes opened. She stopped in the middle of the floor, picked her skirt up, and curtsied. The doors shut and pulled away to be reveled as a cake on the princess's plate. Her servant stood by her side and watched as she scooped a piece up with her gold spoon, and ate it.

__

Fin.

A/N :D Oh my I wrote this in…2 or 3 hours. I hoped you liked it! I have to write a story for English, I'll use this one~ That doesn't mean you can, though!

Yeees, i changed the names and added more, this is for the people like me who have dial up (I know, TwT It sucks) and can't watch videos really quick.

And i did add some things to make the lyrics make more sense, you know?

Key:

Reanne: Rin Kagamine

Kyle: Kaito

Michelle: Miku Hatsune

Maria: Meiko

If you like, review! If not, still do it!

Link: /watch?v=D-ghPx-A-O0

And, i am re-doing Servant of Evil, then Regret Message, Re_Birthday, and Daughter of White. Also Daughter of Green, Prince of Blue, Daughter of Vengeance, King of Purple and Prince of Darkness [Even though they aren't part of the series]

This is how i think the series goes:

Daughter of Evil

Servant of Evil

Regret Message

Re_Birthday

Daughter of White


End file.
